Seeing things from a different veiw
by Luvin-Gabriel
Summary: When 17 year old Manda Smith goes on a school trip to a history muesum, shes not excited. Jesse James to her is a no good murder but when she gets sent back in time, can Jesse change her mind about the James Younger Gang cause? Or will Manda end up gett
1. Default Chapter

Manda sat boringly on the noisy and hot school bus. She rolled her eyes in annoyance as she felt airplanes fly over her head and all the kids screaming loudly to each other. She HATED field trips, the kids were always like this and to her it was annoying, very annoying. Besides field trips were always boring. Manda leaned her head against the bus, watching the buildings pass her by as the bus moved down the road.   
  
"Mind if I sit here?" a small voice asked.   
  
Breaking Manda's thoughts she turned and looked at the person who said something to her. She looked at the girl weirdly, one of the 'less popular' girls, one she NEVER talked too. She wore a red t shirt with cowboy boots on it and jeans, her dark, dark hair up in a ponytail.   
  
"Um.. Sure," Manda said reluctantly moving her purse to her lap.   
  
As the girl sat down Manda returned her eyes back to the things outside the window. Manda could feel the girl look at her then fidget.   
  
"I'm Leanne," she introduced herself.   
  
Manda looked at her and put a forced smile on.   
  
"Manda" she said trying to keep talking to this freak a minimum.   
  
"So how are you Manda?" the girl asked.   
  
Manda sighed to herself, annoyed by all of her questions.   
  
"I'm fine, but could be better, I'm n a big fan of field trips. Hey I never seen you around school before, are you new are something?" Manda asked noticing she wasn't familiar.   
  
"Yeah, just got here yesterday from Missouri. I was excited to find that today was a field trip, I just love America history," Leanne said smiling, the thought of some historical events making her smile.   
  
Manda raised an eyebrow in confusion at her, but let it be.   
  
"Um.." Leanne began looking around from the front to back of the bus.   
  
"On this thing, we're suppose to have partners or buddies, do you mind if I'm your buddy Manda?" she asked.   
  
"No, I don't mind Leanne." Manda said after some thought, after all, none of her friends were on the same bus as she therefore was going to a different historical site than she was and she wouldn't have anyone else to talk to so, why not?   
  
Leanne smiled widely.   
  
"Great, it'll be fun," Leanne assured her.  
  
Manda gave a fake supporting smile until she felt the bus stop.   
  
"Ok kids, let's go learn!" the teacher shouted and before Manda knew it, all kids were up and crowding out of the bus.   
  
Manda rolled her eyes and followed Leanne out of the bus.   
  
Manda looked helplessly at the gift shop inside the small and clean museum.   
  
"A museum? Everyone else got to go to historical sites and woods and I get to go to museum?" Manda asked herself in a pathetic voice.   
  
"Manda! Come on we got so much to see!!!!" Leanne told her in thrills of excitement, running up to her and pushing her down some isles of history.   
  
"I hate my life," Manda told herself.   
  
Manda followed Leanne through out many, many areas of the museum, not believing how happy Leanne was. They were both standing, looking at some wax models of Indians when Manda let out her first yawn, a clear sigh of tiredness and boredom. Leanne looked to her left, her mouth dropped and she squealed happily as she immediately ran over to what she saw. Manda looked at her and slowly followed.   
  
"Oh wow!" Leanne shrieked as she touched the glass. Manda raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You know that guy or something?" Manda asked as she approached the girl.   
  
Leanne looked back at her with the largest smile on her face.   
  
"Know him, only my favorite piece of history, this is Jesse James!" Leanne said smiling.   
  
Manda wrinkled her nose.   
  
"Who?" she asked again.   
  
"Jesse James, the greatest outlaw that ever lived, Jesse James is my great, great, great, etc 10 times grandfather!" she said turning her eyes back to wax model.   
  
"Oh yea I remember reading about him, wasn't he a bad guy?" Manda asked.   
  
"No, he was stealing money and robbing banks to stop the railroad from prowling through their town, he was trying to save his home, he wasn't a bad guy Manda, he was a hero!" Leanne said examining the wanted signs and reading the fats on the window.   
  
"Yea, well he is another terriost in my eyes like that Bin Laden guy, he's a hero in someone's eyes but in most he is a murder, stealing bad guy." Manda told her.   
  
"Murder? Jesse James never killed anybody unless he was forced too," Leanne said sticking up for Jesse.   
  
Manda didn't say anything and just sat down in a chair watching Leanne gaggle over this Jesse James character.   
  
Suddenly things became fuzzy.   
  
"Excuse me, Excuse me miss?" a voice asked.   
  
Manda opened her eyes her eyes squinting because of the bright sun. When Manda opened her eyes she found herself not in a chair in the boring museum, but sitting on a porch in the bright, bright sun dust everywhere with old fashion houses and old fashion cloths, her herself wearing a pink dress with cream lining.   
  
"Where, where am I?" Manda asked horrified.   
  
The young girl, around 18 wore a black dress with her blonde hair up halfway.   
  
"I beg your pardon? You don't know where you are? You are in liberty Missouri." the girl replied.   
  
Manda stood up in shock.   
  
"NO I'm NOT, I'M IN A MUSEUM IN NEW YORK!!!" Manda shrieked.   
  
"Calm down, no you are in Missouri, you really shouldn't be sleeping out on porches, it's dangerous, outlaws roaming these streets," the girl said ushering her off the porch.   
  
Manda looked around horrified then everything went black. 


	2. Jesse James

Author's Note- Hey guys, thanks so much for reviewing my story and I am totally glad you are liking it so far. I am coming out with another American Outlaws fanfic here in a couple of days and anyone who likes Dark Angel, check out my stories over there!! I don't own anything about American Outlaws except Manda and Leanne. They're mine, everyone else as you know is from the movie, so keep RR! And enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Manda slowly opened her eyes, feeling very groggy once she woke. She sat up slowly and looked around, her eyes widened. She was lying in a small, small bed with a pillow and quilt. There was a dresser across the floor boarded floor, and a large window with curtains drawn back allowing the sunset to shine in. There was no lamps and the door was open slightly.   
  
{What the heck is going on? No way I am in liberty, Missouri in….}   
  
Manda picked up a small calendar on the night stand next to the bed  
  
{. …1888} she continued her thoughts.   
  
{How did this happen? How did I get here, what if I can't get back!? NO CABLE TV!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!} the thoughts swirled around in Manda's head and she gasped in fear as she thought these through.   
  
Suddenly someone opening the door, the door creaking, startled her out of her thoughts. Manda recognized her, it was the same girl that she had first come in contact with.   
  
"Hi there. Are you feeling better?" the girl asked noticing Manda was up and she could come in.   
  
"Um yes thank you," Manda answered smiling.   
  
The girl came and sat on the side of the bed and smiled.   
  
"Good, for minute there we were afraid of what might have happened to you. You must have spent too much time out in the sun, you couldn't remember anything and you weren't making sense." the girl said smiling.   
  
Manda grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Yea that must have been it, the sun, thank you so much for taking care of me," Manda said smiling, trying to act as proper as she could, she didn't want any of her modern slang to slip out of her mouth.   
  
"Oh you're quite welcome darling My name is Alison Reigns, what's your name?" Alison asked her.   
  
"Amanda Johnson. Wait….Reigns? Why does that name sound familiar?" Manda asked herself trying desperately to remember her history classes from school.   
  
"Yes, well you hear Reigns a lot lately, my father is the head of the big railroad company going through this town." she said.   
  
{"Oh yea I remember reading about him, wasn't he a bad guy?"}  
  
{"No, he was stealing money and robbing banks to stop the railroad from prowling through their town, he was trying to save his home, he wasn't a bad guy Manda, he was a hero!"}   
  
Manda's eyes widened as Leanne's words echoed in her brain.   
  
"Wow the railroad," she said aloud, suddenly snapping out of it she played along.   
  
"Yea it's heard everywhere here in Missouri, a big thing. Your father takes it rather seriously I bet." Manda assumed.   
  
"Very, he can't wait to get working on it." she said standing up.   
  
Manda stood up as well.   
  
"Yes well father would already have half the railroad done by now, but that criminal Jesse James and his gang has been stopping their building process." she said disgusted.   
  
Manda rolled her eyes as well.   
  
"Jesse James, one name I am sick of," Manda said walking over to the window and looking out referring to her annoying partner, who wouldn't shut up about that guy.   
  
"Yes same here, he's all over the town, all over this country," Alison agreed referring to constant talk about him from her father and everyone else.   
  
Manda got lost looking out the window about the town, it was so simple and somewhat peaceful. Not half as much hectic as it is in her time. She watched people stop and talk and walk about going on with their evening.   
  
"Do you wish to spend the night tonight? To make sure you're ok?" the woman asked.   
  
"Sure thank you," Manda said, liking the idea considering she had no clue where else she would stay.   
  
"Fantastic, you can sleep here and if you get hungry then go downstairs and the maid will fix you something to eat. You shall need to get up quite early, tomorrow there's a hanging and you wouldn't want to miss that." Alison said.   
  
"Who's getting hanged?" Manda asked confused and curious.   
  
"Oh a person who helped hide Jesse James and his gang, Nathaniel Boise is his name and he refuses to tell us where they are and admits to hiding the James Younger Gang, and now he has to pay for committing treason and helping them. See you in the morning. Good night Amanda." she said walking out the room.   
  
"Good night…Alison," she called out and was then alone again to gather her thoughts.   
  
She slowly laid back down and continued to look outside. Until all her confusing questions led her into a deep sleep.   
  
A large crowd gathered around the gallows. It was around 8:30 in the morning, dew upon everything and the sun was just rising giving the town a soft warm glow. Manda stood next to Alison and her father fidgeting with her fingers, not sure if she would be able to handle to watch someone get hanged. A lot of Pinkerton's men stood behind him, protecting him, just in case.   
  
Manda looked over at Alison who just stood there with a small smile on as they brought the old man up on the platform. Alison wore a beautiful pink dress with lace and her hair up in a bun. Manda who wore a hunter green dress with cream lining and her hair halfway up, looked around, seeing nervous faces on all of the other folk watching as well. She could tell each and everyone of them wanted to jump up there and free that man, but she also knew each and everyone of them were afraid too.   
  
"What are you doing! HOW could you do this!? This is nothing but a harmless old man and you want to hang him!" a voice screamed as she walked up in front of Mr. Reigns.   
  
Manda looked at Alison who rolled her eyes in annoyance. Manda grinned and then looked at the woman, she was young, maybe around 18, blonde hair, skinny, and beautiful.   
  
"Miss Mims, I do not think it is your choice or your place to decide Mr. Boise's fate." Reigns warned.   
  
"Yes, he deserves what he gets." Pinkerton agreed walking up next to Reigns, his Irish accent heavy.   
  
"You are ALL a bunch of monsters to kill a helpless old man!" Zee screamed at them almost in tears, she knew the reason why too, they wanted Jesse and the others.   
  
"Do you want to be next young lady? If not I HEAVY suggest that you hold your tongue!" Reigns shouted at her.   
  
Zee didn't say anything but just turned and walked away. Manda then saw a figure in a light brown leather trench coat like coat on and a matching colored hat who stood a little ways in front of them, it's back to them.   
  
"Psst! Hey!" a voice said.   
  
Both Alison and Manda looked over and saw a boy, around Manda's age, motioning them to come here. Alison looked at Manda, both shrugged and walked over to him.   
  
"Were you speaking to us young man?" Alison asked.   
  
"Yea, I just wanted to get you 2 away from those guys." the boy said.   
  
"Why?" Manda asked.   
  
Suddenly the figure turned around, pushed his trench coat like jacket behind his hips, grabbed his guns from their hoisters, and started shooting at Reigns, Pinkerton, and all of the men behind him. Both girls startled looked over and saw the man shooting at them.   
  
"Because we didn't want you caught in the middle of that." Jim answered, grabbed his gun and ran off into the crowd.   
  
Alison glared at the boy as he ran away.   
  
"Jesse James," Alison said in anger as she glared at the figure shooting.   
  
"That's Jesse James?" Manda asked suddenly a little scared.   
  
As Jesse started shooting the others rode in town, causing the whole crowd to cheer and shout. Cole shot the person who was about to hang Nathaniel and rode up beside the platform and cut him free of the gallows. Manda watched Cole carefully help the man on his horse then got on himself and rode off. Jesse glanced over his shoulder to see if Cole got the man out of there, seeing that he did.   
  
"Get outta there Jesse!" Frank shouted over the gun fire as he turned and followed Cole out into the woods.   
  
Jesse looked at the people he was shooting and realized that he shot every single one beside Pinkerton and Reigns, who both were on the ground ducking. Jesse lowered his guns as he walked a little closer to them.   
  
"Jesse James, curse you!" Pinkerton hissed.   
  
Jesse looked at them angrily and raised on of his guns and shot it once, warning him. Both men jumped and returned the angry looks on him. Jesse pointed both his guns at them and clicked it, ready to shoot.   
  
"No, we got to stop him!" Alison said taking off towards them. "  
  
Alison!" Manda yelled as she ran after her.   
  
Alison then tackled Jesse, causing him to miss both Pinkerton and Reigns, the shot scaring both men. Jesse tumbled, with the girl on top of him. Suddenly he stopped, him on top of her. Jesse clicked his guns and pointed them at her head as she was between his legs. Jesse then realized it was a girl underneath of him, not a man, not a solider. Alison looked at him horrified as Jesse stared back at her, glaring at her, struggling with his emotions. Jesse slowly rose and stepped over her.   
  
Jesse then turned and pointed his guns at Manda, noticing she was running at him. Manda stopped dead in her tracks, frozen as she got the first up close look at his face. It was stern, and dangerous looking, yet boyish. Jesse then slowly lowered his guns and put them back in their hoisters, Manda felt a heavy burden lift off her, thankful she didn't have guns on her. Jesse turned from Manda and looked at Reigns and Pinkerton.   
  
"These your girls?" he asked.   
  
That was the first time Manda heard him talk as well, again it was stern but yet young, she acknowledged that he wasn't much younger than she was.   
  
"She is mine, the other we don't know where she came from." Reigns said truthfully.   
  
Jesse looked at the girl still lying on the ground then at Manda.   
  
"Now how would you feel if I just shot her right here and now? Make you feel what I feel when you killed my ma?" Jesse asked getting out a gun and pointing it at Alison.   
  
Reigns tried to hide his fear but it wasn't working very well. Jesse grinned a little, liking to see Reigns in discomfort.   
  
"But you know what, I'm not, because I am not as cold hearted as you are. I would never kill let alone hurt a woman." Jesse said putting his gun away.   
  
Manda and Alison relaxed both a little. Jesse head perked up a little seeing more army men running his way.   
  
"You see that Jesse James, they're comin' after you, we'll have you behind bars yet!" Pinkerton threatened.   
  
"Oh, yes whatever you have to tell yourself, but just remember I have a bullet in here with your name on it, so I would watch your back. Now if you excuse me, I got some of OUR banks to rob." Jesse said grinning and then turned around, jumped on his horse and rode off.   
  
Manda then ran over to Alison and knelt down beside her.   
  
"Alison are you ok?!" she asked breathlessly.   
  
"He's………..HORRIBE!" she shouted crying into Manda's arms.   
  
"Well……he could have killed you!" Manda pointed out.   
  
"daddy, did he hurt you?" she asked in between sobs.   
  
"We're fine." Reigns said. Manda looked up around at the people, none helping or comforting them, instead all went about their business.   
  
Manda then locked eyes with Zee who only stared down, smirked a little and turned and walked away.   
  
Manda spent the whole day trying to calm Alison down and by time it was 6:30 in the evening Alison was back to normal, a little. Manda decided that she wore out her welcome and they would suspect something if she didn't get back to her 'home' so that evening she said good evening to everyone and said she would visit Alison tomorrow.   
  
Manda walked down the dirt rode, the sun has set minutes ago and it was now dark with the moon and the candles on poles used as street lights were the only light around the town. Suddenly a horse blazed by, the wind taking her by surprise.   
  
"Who the heck was that!?" she asked herself.   
  
She watched the horse then stop further up the road and saw someone jump off. Manda as quietly as she could ran up further and hid behind a tree. Manda's eyes widened as she saw Jesse James standing there in the moonlight.   
  
"Jesse James! What are you doing here, Pinkerton's men are everywhere!" a voice said.   
  
Manda's eyes widened even more, she recognized that voice. She then saw that woman, Zee, who was frightening with Alison's dad earlier run into Jesse's arms.   
  
"I had to see you, I see you once in a couple weeks and that's not enough for me." Jesse answered touching her face.   
  
Manda covered her mouth.   
  
"I knew you would save the Boise man." she said as Jesse touched his forehead with hers, placing her hand on top of his.   
  
Jesse smiled a little.   
  
"Then why did you go over to Mr. Reigns and try to test his patience?" Jesse asked then kissed her.   
  
"There was a 50 /50 chance I might have lost you." Jesse added after breaking from the kiss and then kissed her again after saying that.   
  
"Because someone had to tell him what he was doing was wrong." Zee answered when she could.   
  
Jesse just smiled at her.   
  
"Don't tell me your becoming a rebel too." Jesse said.   
  
Zee laughed at that comment.   
  
"I am glad you managed to restrain yourself from hurting that girl. I thought you would kill her." Zee admitted.   
  
"I couldn't bring myself to kill her or anyone, it's not her fault that her dad is the one wants me dead, why kill her when she has no say in it?" Jesse asked.   
  
Zee shrugged.   
  
"We leave tomorrow and be back in 3 days, we can meet back then." Jesse said then kissed her passionately.   
  
Manda slowly stood up and ran as fast as she could back into town. She supported herself up with a pole, hunched over trying to catch her breath.   
  
KNOCK !KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
Alison opened the door seeing a breathless Manda.   
  
"Amanda, is everything ok?" Alison asked concerned.   
  
"No…………..I think there is something you need to know about Zerlela Mims." Manda said. 


	3. Trouble and rain

AUTHOR'S NOTES- HEY GUYS THANKS FOR REVIEWING AND READIN. I WANNA APOLOGIZE FOR 2 THINGS, 1 FOR NOT UPDATING SCHOOL HAS BEEN BOGGING ME DOWN, 2. FOR THE MISS SPELLING OF ZEE'S NAME, SORRYJ HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER AND KEEP REVIEWING!  
  
LOVE ALL,  
  
nATASHA  
  
Alison opened the front door as Manda walked through and out on her porch.   
  
"Amanda, thank you so much for telling my father this piece of information. This could be the key to bringing Jesse James down, finally, after all this time!" Alison said happily leaning against the doorway.   
  
Manda smiled back.   
  
{Being the person that gave Jesse James the shaft and brought him down? I like it. History} Manda thought deep in her head.   
  
"My pleasure, I know this man has been giving you and your father a hard time and I want to do anything I can to help you." Manda replied.   
  
Alison smiled broadly.   
  
"Come by tomorrow for lunch ok? By then father should already have caught Jesse James, he's moving in on Zerelda Mimms right now." Alison replied.   
  
"OK see you then." Manda said smiling.   
  
"Good night and thank you." she said then shut the door.   
  
Manda grinned as she heard Alison perform a series of locks over the door. Suddenly a strong hand grabbed her mouth, covering it, and an arm wrap around her waist and pull her backwards off the Reign's porch.   
  
"Uh huh, thought I heard someone listening." A familiar voice said quietly.   
  
Manda felt herself being whirled around and she then realized she was inches away from Jesse James himself, his sharp brown eyes glaring on her, the cold metal of one of his pistols on her temple.   
  
"I recognize you, you're that other girl that was with Reign's daughter, the stupid one that thought could take me down." Jesse said.   
  
Manda didn't say anything.   
  
"Well, she did tackle you to the ground Mr. James." Manda said after moments of silence, and gathering of courage.   
  
To her surprise Jesse busted out in laughter.   
  
"That she did." Jesse said then as fast as it started he ended and grew a serious and dangerous face again and clicked his gun.   
  
"But alas she wasn't really quite strong enough, considering the position she ended up in." Jesse said staring at her.   
  
"Go ahead………… Do it……shoot me." Manda said surprised that she even said that and remember what he had said to Zee.   
  
Jesse's eyes widened, he was not expecting that to happen.   
  
"Beg your pardon." he said his 'domestic' attitude fading.   
  
"Shoot me, oh but that's right, tough Jesse James don't shoot women, that is one out of the many things I overheard with you and Zerelda talking about." Manda said relaxing knowing he wouldn't do anything to her.   
  
Jesse chuckled.   
  
"Excuse me miss, but just because I don't hurt women doesn't mean that the other gang members don't, I'll toss you to one of them. I-" Jesse's words were cut off once he saw the door open, he immediately shut up and hid behind the building taking Manda with him, his hand over her mouth.   
  
He wasn't dumb, he might be as smart as Frank but he sure wasn't dumb, he knew she would try and call for help. Jesse observed and saw Reigns and Pinkerton jump on their horses and run off down the road with a couple of Pinkerton detectives.   
  
"What the hell…" Jesse whispered to himself finding it quite odd that they were riding out into the night when it was this late.   
  
"Now Jesse James, if you were smart, you would get that gun away from me and get out of here." Manda said with a big smile on her face, knowing where they would go.   
  
Jesse turned his head to her in shock and confusion.   
  
"Why?" he asked.   
  
Manda looked at him, knowing he might regret knowing.   
  
"They're going after Zerelda Mimms." Manda said.   
  
Jesse's eyes widened in fear.   
  
"Why are they going after Zee Mimms?" he asked.   
  
"To get you." Manda answered.   
  
Jesse clicked back his gun and returned it to his hoister and jumped up and took off to his horse. Manda stood up as she watched Jesse jump on his horse and disappear in the opposite direction almost as fast as lightening.   
  
The rain started pouring, and in seconds Jesse was soaked but never the less he rode. Jesse galloped as fast as his horse could possibly gallop, he pressed closer to his horse once he saw the back of Zee's house come into view, he took a shortcut that took him behind the house, so he wouldn't have to make his pretense noticeable.   
  
Jesse jumped off his horse before it even stopped and noticed his enemies galloping down the road to their house. Jesse's eyes widened as he ran to the back door and started to pound and beat on it furiously. Seeing no one come he looked around and then grabbed the drain pipe on the side of the house and shimmed up it, grabbing a hold of the side of the roof.   
  
Once he had a hold of that he pulled himself up on the roof with his upper body. Jesse checked and saw that they got right in front of the house. Jesse ran as fast as he could without loosing his balance to the window and kicked through it. He heard Zee scream in terror and then jumped through.   
  
"JESSE!" Zee screamed in shock yet relief.   
  
"Zee, Mr. Mimms, I have to get you out of here, Pinkerton is coming and I-" Jesse's words were cut off yet again by then large sound of kicking down the door.   
  
Zee moved into Jesse's arms and gasped in fear, clutching his arms.   
  
"Jesse, what's going on?" Zee asked scared.   
  
"I'll explain later. Right now you have to get out." Jesse said breathlessly leading her to the broken window.   
  
"You kids get out, I'll stall, we can't get out now with the amount of time, don't worry and just go." Mr. Mimms said.   
  
Zee hugged her dad and then allowed Jesse to lift her up and out onto the roof him following. Jesse jumped off the roof and landed on his feet and looked up at Zee who hesitated but jumped none the less. Jesse caught her in his arms easily the set her down, took her hand and the two started running to the woods where Jesse hid his horse.   
  
Suddenly a loud bang sounded and glass shattering causing both to stop and turn around to see what happened.   
  
"DADDY!" Zee screamed in fear as she saw her dad lying on the ground, not moving, dead.   
  
"NO!!" Zee screamed making a notion to run for him.   
  
"No Zee! Zee NO!" Jesse said grabbing her by the waist and stopping her dead in her tracks.   
  
"Jesse let me go! I gotta help him!" Zee ordered.   
  
"Zee no, there's nothing you can do! If you do, they'll catch you and I both! We have to go now! Zee please!" Jesse said not letting her go.   
  
Zee gave up knowing she was no match against Jesse's strength and just turned and buried her face in his wet soaked shirt.   
  
Jesse couldn't do anything but just embrace her, trying to comfort her.   
  
Jesse's mind filled with thousands of thoughts, how could they do this?   
  
Why would they do this?   
  
Jesse then picked Zee up and helped her on his horse quickly then got on and rode away secretly. 


End file.
